


The Crab Crisis

by Bbhmullet



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbhmullet/pseuds/Bbhmullet
Summary: lucas has codependency issues when it comes to kai.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	The Crab Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 20 minutes for a school assignment so if you’re here for quality work turn around now:)

Laying on his back on the hotel bed, Kai feels his stomach growl.

“Dude, Lucas, I’m hungry,” he says, turning to look at his friend, who is laying on the bed across from him looking at his phone. 

If you didn’t know any better, you would assume the two boys were brothers. Both tall, tan, with similar facial features-coupled with the fact they were almost always together- it would not be a reach to assume exactly that. They had been neighbors during their childhood and despite Kai being a few years older, Lucas stuck to him like a leach. If Kai did something, Lucas did too. If Kai didn’t like something, Lucas didn’t like it either. To this day this proved to be true. A week earlier when Kai had decided to dye his hair blue for their trip, Lucas had done it too with the same exact dye.

“Well,” Lucas said, putting down his phone and turning his head to look at his friend. “Where do you wanna go?”

Kai considered for a moment before speaking, “I think we should try a seafood place.” 

“Seriously?” Lucas was shocked by this; Kai was notorious for only eating chicken dishes and refusing to eat any other form of animal protein.  
“I thought you didn’t like fish?”

“I haven’t eaten it since we were kids,” he said nonchalantly. “Maybe I’ll like it now. I mean we’re in California, I’d be a shame to not at least try it.”

Lucas was shocked to say the least, was this even the same man who ate a chicken sandwich every single lunch of middle and high school? Nevertheless, he searches up seafood restaurants in their area.

They end up at one about a quarter mile walk from their hotel, a tackily decorated, family oriented restaurant that is loud, filled with children, and the smell of cooked fish. They order some raw oysters for an appetizer, but after Kai chokes and gags at first taste, Lucas decides maybe he’ll pass on them as to not suffer the same fate. When the crab legs they order get there, they are both baffled on how to eat them.

“Are we… supposed to eat the shell?”  
Lucas says looking confused. “You eat all of chili crabs right? That’s what mom does.”

“Those are soft shell crabs,” Kai says picking up a weird, metal tool and putting it around a leg. “I think we need to break them to get the meat out.”  
Squeezing the metal tool around the crab, it makes an almost sickening, wet, cracking sound.

“Oh god, that’s gross,” Kai says shaking crab juice off his hand.

“I think you did it though,” Lucas says, picking up the leg and pulling the reddish-pink and white meat out. It’s slightly mutilated and parts of the exoskeleton had to be brushed off, but the two friends both dip a chunk of it into the butter and try it.

“Whoa!” Kai says, eyes widening. “This is actually pretty good!”

After the Oysters, Kai didn’t think he would enjoy anything they tried that day. To his surprise, the crab was not actually too bad. It wasn’t chicken, but he might actually eat it again if prompted to do so.

After a few minutes of cracking and eating crabs, Lucas’ mouth and throat began to feel kind of funny. There was an intense tickle in the back of his throat, and his mouth began to feel oddly numb.  
“Kai,” he said, getting his friends attention, “I c-can’t b-breath.”

“Oh god!” Kai instantly went into panic seeing his friend's reddening face. “He’s having an allergic reaction!”

The waiter rushed over to help them, as everyone around them watched the spectacle. Lucas tried to stand up, but quickly became horizontal. Kai caught his friend before he could fully collapse and held his friend like he had been shot.

“You can’t die on me,” Kai’s eyes began to water. He had always been an easy crier.

“Y-you’re being d-dramatic,” Lucas said, swatting his friend’s hands away from his face and wheezing. “P-people are w-watching. W-we l-l-ook s-stupid.”

“The ambulance will be here soon,” the waiter said, looking concerned at the man’s now purpling face.

Minutes later, the ambulance finally arrives and they inject Lucas with an Epi-Pen. By then Kai’s theatrics have still not subsided and he’s on the verge of hysterics as they get into the ambulance.

“Your friends are going to be fine sir,” the paramedic says, looking slightly irritated. “There’s no need to get upset.”

The paramedic had been correct, an hour later Lucas is sitting in one of the emergency room beds while Kai scolds him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a seafood allergy!” Kai is pacing back and forth in front of his bed, gesturing wildly with his hands. “You could have died!”

“I’ve never had any!” Lucas says, defending himself. “How was I supposed to know!”

“What do you mean you’ve never had seafood? Not even when you were a kid? You’re twenty-two for god’s sake!” Kai looks exasperated by the mere idea.

“You said you didn’t like it, so I said I didn’t either!”

“You’re telling me,” Kai says, looking incredulously towards the hospitalized man, pacing halted, “you said you didn’t like seafood, without ever actually trying it, because I said I didn’t when I was six?”

“When you say it like that it sounds stupid,” Lucas says looking down at the IV in his arm.

“It is stupid!” Shouts the older, “I love you, you know that. You’re my brother, but we’re adults now! You have to stop doing things just because I think they’re cool!”

“I don’t!” Lucas is quick to defend, but Kai just looks at him with a deadpan look and reaches up to tug at a strand of his own hair.

“Okay, okay. I get it, I'll try harder to be my own person, or whatever.”

Lucas sulks for a couple days; embarrassed by the incident at the restaurant and upset by the concept of not spending as much time with his best friend. 

But over time, as they try new things Kai forces him to choose, things get better and Lucas finds himself not so worried about what Kai will like, because Kai doesn’t seem to change at all. He realizes maybe it’s okay to be himself.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a year since i wrote this and i came back and read it what was i thinking


End file.
